Across an Empty Battlefield
by SovereignxXxBrunette
Summary: Aang, Sokka, and Katara have gone their separate ways: Aang, to learn firebending, Sokka, to rescue more than half his father's fleet, and Katara... Katara to help rescue prisoners. pairings undecided. most likely [zk] rated T for caution
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

disclaimer: if i owned avatar the last airbender...well, all katang supporters would be screwed...and also, i don't own 'Evening Star', By Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

Midtime of Night

©SovereignxXxBrunette

* * *

_'Twas noontide of summer,_

_and midtime of night,_

_And stars, in their orbits,_

_Shone pale, though the light_

_Of the brighter, cold moon_

_'Mid planets her slaves_

_Herself in Heavens,_

_Her beam on the waves_

_Edgar Allen Poe, Evening Star_

* * *

Prologue: 

A girl cloaked in shadow slipped through the night, her rust colored hair shimmering in the cold moon's radiance. The forest of Kyoshi providing her protection, she wove her way through the trees to her destination- the house of the Avatar, his water-bending companion, and her brother that temporarily dwelled there. Silently, she slid open the paper door and scaled the stair, lithe as a shadow. She paused at the door, her pale green eyes intense and watchful as she listened to their conversation.

'Looks like we have a choice to make, guys.' The avatar said softly.

'I'm staying with you, Aang.' His male companion, Sokka, said firmly. 'It's where I'm needed.'

'I'm staying with you too, Aang.' Katara insisted.

'Guys, all I have to do is learn fire bending! I'll have a better chance of-'

'No, Aang. We're staying with you and that's final.' Sokka said, his voice nearing the door. The girl, disappointed and hopeful, vanished into the night.

* * *

Katara woke with a start to the crash of Sokka running into something. 'Sokka, what'd you do this time?' She mumbled, rolling out of bed. 

'Aang's gone, Katara! He's gone!' He cried frantically, darting into the hallway. Katara froze, horror blooming in her eyes. Scrambling to her feet, she sprinted outside, the sun barely peeking above the horizon. Appa was gone.

'He left without us…' She choked out.

'Miss Katara? May I be of service?' The village leader, Mashu, asked timidly. Katara whirled to face him.

'Did you know about Aang? Did you know he was going to leave?' She roared her fury and rejection mounting by each surpassing second.

The leader regarded her grimly, his hands folded in the sleeves of his robes. 'Come inside, ameonna.' He answered softly, gesturing to the house he lived in. Katara was livid.

'Answer me! He's too innocent, too oblivious to the ways of our world now! He's too trusting, and you just let him _leave_?' She screeched.

'Katara,' Sokka warned, joining the two outside. The village was waking up. Katara seethed silently, her heart aching as possibilities of what Aang was to come too flashed within her mind.

'Let the man talk.' He whispered, following the elderly man into his home. Katara stood out in the waking moments of the day for a few moments, the air around her quivering in freezing temperatures. She followed her brother inside.

After they were all situated in a circle around a pit with aromatic and soothing smoke winding from it, Mashu spoke, his eyes closed in regret.

'Avatar Aang came to me in the middle of the night, seeking guidance. He asked what he should do, for he didn't want to lead you into harm's path. What he said, also, was: Don't you think that if I'm to become a Fire Bending Master, I'd need to learn from one in the first place. And chances are, they won't be too… happy with the thought of helping me, much less having to smuggle two Water people. No, I'm not going to drag them into this.'

'But-' Katara was silenced by Sokka's glare.

'Thank you, Master Mashu.' He said tightly, standing up and bowing jerkily. 'We'll be in touch.'

'And I you. By the way, Sokka, Suki wrote a letter and she says hi. Oh, and Katara? One of my daughters would like a word with you.' He said mildly, flicking a hand to a door behind him. Her curiosity sparked, she peeked behind the door and saw a girl sitting with her back to her.

Long, gleaming rust colored hair spilled in straight-as-bone tresses down her straight-back. She was sitting cross-legged, her hands palm-up on her knees. Her breathing deep and even, she sent ripples through the earth beneath her- the Earth bending form of meditation. Slowly, the girl turned her head, the light from outside the room catching her pale green eyes.

'Is that you, Katara?' She asked quietly, her voice ringing out like silver bells. Katara nodded. The girl fluidly stood up and turned to greet her visitor.

'My name is Kaie, but my friends call me Kai. Do you care to sit?' She inquired graciously, arching one perfectly kempt eyebrow. Katara nodded shyly, aware of the older girl's scrutiny. 'You are really pretty.' Kai commented, sitting down beside Katara.

'You are wondering why I asked you here, am I correct?' Again, Katara nodded. 'I have a proposal. One that is dangerous and risky, but you are one of the few I can trust.'

'But you don't even know me.' Katara pointed out, her attention securely caught. The girl giggled, an odd sound coming out of such a demure, polite, and mature young woman.

She caught Katara's look of shock. 'Believe it or not, Katara, I'm only seventeen. Anyway, back to the topic.' She paused, gathering her thoughts. 'I don't know how to put this without sounding blunt or crude, so here goes. I think we should start a rebel group to free all the prisoners held captive by the Fire Nation.' Silence.

'Well… that's… suicidal.' Was all Katara could get out. 'Talk about headaches.' She muttered, rubbing her temples. Closing her eyes, she said carefully. 'I'll have to think about it. This isn't something you can just say and do, you know.'

'Oh, but the rock is already gathering moss!'

'Huh?' _This character makes feel so… _stupid! Katara thought.

'I've already pulled some strings, and all I need are some trustworthy people to help me…ah, for lack of better words… help me start it. I have all the supplies, so to say, now all I need is a handful of people for me to set it all together and run it!' She said excitedly. 'Think of all the people we can save!'

'Nng… as I said, I have to talk it over with my brother.' Katara said hastily, standing up abruptly. Kaie seemed put out. 'It's been a… pleasure, Kaie.' She muttered, opening the door and walking out.

'Kai, just… Kai.' She called back. Katara shook her head and ran back to their house, more important matters on her mind.

* * *

'Sokka, it's been more than a week- do you honestly think Aang would just play… hide and seek with us?' She paused at Sokka's pointed glance. 'For this long?' 

He sighed, setting the rock he'd been looking under back down. 'You're right, Katara. I just didn't want to give up hope so easily.'

'Sokka, you're not giving up hope- Aang _is_ our hope.' Katara commented, hopping off the rock she'd been sitting on.

'Wow, I've heard of mood-swings, but this… this is just unnatural.' Sokka teased lightly, ruffling Katara's hair.

'Hey!' Katara said, punching him gently on his arm. 'I guess I've just… come to terms with my fears.' She said airily.

'What's that?' Sokka asked suddenly, staring at the shore. 'That looks like…'

'Dad's fleet…' Katara whispered, a slow, wild grin blossoming on her face. 'Do you-'

'Think that could be him? Yeah! Come on!' Sokka finished, taking his younger sister by her hand and yanking her down the boulders and rocks that bordered the sand of the shoreline. Together, they stood with the water up to their thighs and waited for the ships to anchor.

'Five… but wasn't there eleven?' Katara whispered, dread donning on her. Five ships anchoring on the white shores of Kyoshi, but six lost to the sea.

'Katara? Sokka? Is that you?' A heart-stopping familiar voice called from the leading ship. They looked up just in time to see a blue blur dive into the water and then the next thing they knew-

'Dad!' Katara screamed, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed that booming, hearty laugh and hugged her before opening his arms to Sokka.

'I've missed you, Dad.' Sokka whispered his voice cracking. Their father laughed again, this time a soft, soothing laugh and hugged them tighter to his soaking wet, toned body.

'Words can't describe how much I've missed you, son. Katara- look at how much you've grown! A true beauty! Ah, how good it feels to be with you!' Hakoda yelled, pulling Katara deeper into the water and lifting her into the air, twirling about in dizzying circles. Sokka laughed softly, enjoying the look of brimming happiness on his sister's face. The ships docked and all the men jumped overboard to greet the children of Hakoda.

'Botan!' Sokka cheered, pulling his longtime friend into a back-slapping hug. They pulled apart, grinning rowdily.

'Is it true you two were traveling with the Avatar? Can we meet him?' Botan asked his voice full of childish eagerness. Sokka's face darkened and Katara's clouded over, a crestfallen look raining on their moment of bliss.

'Well…'Katara began, but she bit off more than she could chew and looked pointedly into the distance, her jaw clenched as she fought off tears.

Hakoda sensed his daughter's struggle and changed the subject, 'So, how's my little snowflake been doing with her bending?' He asked, picking her up and carrying her out of the ocean bridal-style. Katara couldn't help but giggle, a small tear slipping down her cheek. Hakoda put her down immediately and cupped her face in his strong, big hands, wiping the rogue tear away.

'Sh…sh, Katara, it's okay.' He whispered, pulling her into his warm embrace. She buried her head in his chest and stifled her sobs.

'He left without us.' She moaned, clutching onto his tunic. Sokka was at their side immediately, rubbing Katara's back.

'Why is she so upset?' Hakoda mouthed, stroking Katara's hair.

'She and Aang _liked_ each other.' Sokka mouthed back, pulling Katara into his own comforting hug. She composed herself and wiped her nose with her hand, having no handkerchief on her person.

'And Sokka, I liked him as a _friend_.' She denied softly, walking away from her brother and father to do what only the gods knew.

* * *

'The Fire Nation captured more than half our fleet, and we were just stopping her to restock before going to rescue them.' Hakoda explained, all one-hundred odd men sitting around a bonfire, pipes in the elder men's mouths and jugs of ale for the younger. 

'So… when are you leaving?' Sokka asked quietly, dreading the answer.

'In about a fortnight, son.' He answered his own voice tender and low.

'I'm coming.' Sokka said suddenly, his voice full of resolve. His father sighed, running a hand down his face tiredly.

'What about your sister?' He asked.

'She… Katara will understand, dad! I have to do this!' Sokka murmured, not exactly pleading. Hakoda closed his eyes; all joy once in his eyes replaced with unsure.

'You better go tell her. You do know, Sokka, you'll be breaking her heart more so than it is.' He pointed out gruffly.

'She knows in her heart I'm meant to leave…' Sokka trailed off, standing up. He walked away from the bright light of the hearty flame and down the darkening streets in search for Katara. He found her sitting on a cliff over looking the ocean, staring up at the moon. Silently, so as not to disturb her, he sat down next to his sibling and dangled his feet over the edge.

'Katara…' He began, not at all certain what to say. She held up a hand, closing her eyes.

'Don't. I already know, just… give me some time to think.' She said, turning away. It wasn't the pained expression on her face that hurt him most; it was the unfathomable tone she spoke with.

He stood up, walking slowly, uncertainly away. Just within hearing range of her, he whispered the three words that caused Katara's tears to slip incessantly down her face. 'I love you.' With that, he walked down the path and back into the village to talk things over with their father.

* * *

Katara got up from her sleeping mat, her body sore beyond belief. Disoriented, she stumbled over to the wash-basin and splashed water onto her face to spark her coordination. She shook her head, flinging the cold liquid from her. Slowly, she got up, regaining some stability. 

Standing in front of the lengthy mirror, she plaited her hair and slung it over her shoulder. Next, she moved to her wardrobe and decided on a simple outfit: dark blue leggings with a deep blue, form fitting tunic. She scrunched her nose when she realized the tunic's midriff was cinched, like a corset, but pulled on her soft, black boots and headed for the door in search for Kai.

It was easy to find the unnaturally beautiful young girl, who was calling all the male attention as she shopped for food. Katara caught up to her, whispering so low only Kaie could hear, 'When do we start?'

* * *

and that's that! they always say the first chapters the last, so now that I've got that finished with... also, the title may change, so be aware... I'd like to see your thoughts on this story, to see if I should continue on with it! also, it will vary from Sokka's side of the story, Katara's, and Aang's. Pairings undecided, though it most likely is not going to be Katang... and no zukoXoc or anything like that. 

over n out!

♥erica♥


	2. Chapter 1

Across An Empty Battlefield: Chapter Two

The Rebellion

©SovereignxXxBrunette

Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Katara sighed, longing for the cushiony mat in her bedroom. She flicked away such thoughts and fidgeted with her hold on the two-year-old baby girl she held as she led the twenty-odd prisoners away from their prison cells. The mother of the child was taken away a week previous, and hadn't been seen since, but thankfully for her, there was a place for orphaned children at the Tree, or headquarters. _If a child is orphaned, then they either lived their lives on the street, or die, for most people are too ignorant to take in a parentless child. _Katara reflected in disgust, signaling for the women to follow her and the men to wait until her next gesture.

To Katara's relief, they sprinted across the expanse of road outside the weak walls of the camp and into the woods without a problem. Handing the child to a woman who offered to stay at Headquarters and care for her, she dashed back to lead the men away from the camp that collected prisoners for their own dastardly purposes. Tomorrow, Kaie would come with her to help the remaining cell of over two-hundred prisoners.

'Miss, why are ye spendin' yer time helpin' us her' escpape, when yer… but a prett' chil'?' A man muttered to her, his voice hoarse from lack of water. She ignored his question and handed him her water skin, ordering him to pass it around.

'Not tha' I'm complainin', s'just tha' usually younguns like yerself don' know about this 'stu'.' He prattled on. Katara, though always appearing calm, was raging inside. She turned to the man.

'If you are so eager to ask questions, hush, for if you don't, you'll have no tongue to talk with! Or body for that matter, because if the guards catch you escaping, they'll have your head!' She hissed, turning away from him. It was silent. Smiling grimly to herself, she ducked across the road, the men following suite.

'This is too easy.' She muttered, watching the silent camp warily. Turning to the woman who was taking care of the orphan, she whispered instructions. Go to the middle, densest part of the forest. There's a tree there-'

'Well, it is a forest, miss.' She answered wearily, a pathetic attempt to lighten the tensing mood.

'Let me finish, elder!' She exclaimed, blushing at her folly. 'There is a tree, the largest in the forest- believe me, you can't miss it- and have someone mimic a nightingale. Now move!' She hissed, darting through the woods and back to the road. She crouched at the ending line of trees and eyed the wall. There was not one call coming from the camp.

Cautioned, she crept hastily across the dirt-road, darting into the camp and behind three barrels of water. Suddenly, there was uproar.

'The Blue Spirit! Get the damned man!' A voice bellowed above all others. A figure clad and black leaped over her head from the roof of the house wall she was leaning against and landed with a soft thud right in front of the barrels blocking her from view. Footsteps pounded after him, shouts igniting through the air. Katara watched her eyes wide as the masked figure turned to her. He lunged to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her out from behind the barrels and across the way to the back of the camp.

'What are you doing? I need to go the other way!' She whispered, her hair whipping out behind her. The fronted man just shook his head, meaning the end of all conversation.

They came to a building taller than the rest, and he picked her up by her waist and tossed her to the top. She rolled onto the roof, never heeding the dull pain in her side. He landed feet-first on the roof, towering over her. She glowered, hating the fact that a man could be more graceful than a girl. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up, dashing her to the edge of the roof facing the woods. She looked down and gulped.

_That's got to be at least thirty feet! Is he crazy? _She screamed inside her mind. The man seemed to sense her hesitation and jumped before her, landing with ease in the impending fog. He gestured for her to jump, signaling he'd catch her. _Should I really trust him? I mean I just me- For water's sake, Katara! He helped Aang escape the Fire Nation more than once! _

Resolved, she whispered a prayer and jumped. Her eyes closed, she landed with an 'Oof!' in the young man's arms. Sheepishly, she peeled her eyes open, studying the grinning visage. A glint of something familiar flashed within the eyeholes, but she ignored it. He set her down, leading her back to the road.

He pointed to the wall, where she had created a hole covered by bushes and swallowed. They had melted iron onto it, making it impossible for her to have escaped. He nodded, and before she knew it, he vanished, consumed by the night.

* * *

'I heard there was trouble with that last round,' Kaie said, sipping her tea. The tree houses that housed the Rebellion were much like Jet's, causing Katara to shudder at the all too familiar memory. He had offered to help the Rebellion, and Kaie accepted.

'Yeah, something was off.' She stated, not wanting to elaborate. Kai let the matter drop, scrutinizing the scenery. They sat on a deck-like roost in the trees, only a few thick branches prevented them from seeing the blue, clear sky.

'There's a new offer in the Recruits.' Kaie said lightly, knowing she still unnerved Katara, even after two weeks together.

'Really? By whom?' Katara asked absently, not really at all interested.

'A young man named Okuz, a baron of the Earth Kingdom province, Eajtsu. It's really strange though; he has golden eyes and says that a Fire Nation soldier raped his mother, him being the result.' Kai commented airily. Katara wasn't really listening; she was looking into her tea-cup, deep in thought.

'Katara? Are we doing that round tonight?'

'No, it has to be tomorrow.' She replied, standing up. The day was hot, forcing Katara to wear her under-clothes. She wasn't all that hesitant to wear them, it's just that Jet…

'I'm going to check on Kaori.' She excused herself, referring to the orphan. Kai nodded in agreement.

Katara, not very elegant when it came to the ropes, hesitated, and then grabbed on, swinging herself down. She landed with a loud thump, but luckily on her feet.

'Look what we've got here, boys! A little traitor waterbender.' A smooth, disgustingly familiar voice jeered. Katara tensed, turning to meet Jet's eyes.

'What do you want, Jet?' She demanded, impatient to leave his presence.

'Oh, just a little game! Can't old friends catch up some time?' He asked in a mockingly sweet voice. 'Like when you froze me to a tree for three god-damned days!' He roared, and suddenly his face was inches from hers, spittle running down his chin from his outburst.

'Shove off, pig.' Katara hissed, pushing him away. 'At least I did it for good reason! You're the one that planned the genocide of that village just to weasel out a few Fire-Nation soldiers!' She spat, turning away from him and striding to the nursery. Jet slid in front of her.

'It was for the greater good, and you ruined it!' He snarled, digging his fingers into her upper-arm. She cried out, feeling his nails draw blood.

'Now that's no way to treat a lady, nonetheless an ally, now is it…_Jet?_' A cold, superior voice demanded softly from behind him. They both froze, Jet's eyes narrowing as he struggled to hide his fear. 'I suggest you let Miss Katara go, unless you want a scar to remember the day you met me.' He hissed. Katara felt his presence step closer, and soon her back brushed his chest. _Rather solid…and toned _Katara found herself thinking.

Reluctantly, he let the Water Bender go, sneering at her. Katara turned to the young man, anger flooding in to cover up her lapse.

'I can take care of myself!' She snarled heatedly, taking in the young man swathed in cloak. His hood cast deep shadows over his face.

'And I don't doubt that. I'm Okuz, at your service.' He whispered, bowing with a hint of mockery. There was something about him that made Katara on edge, like whenever there was a chance of Prince Zuko being around. Katara shuddered slightly and bowed shallowly.

'Pleasure- I'm Katara, as you know, though how, I don't want to figure out. Am I the one Kai asked to show you around?' She inquired, wishing she'd worn a more modest outfit, despite the discomfort it would have caused.

'Yes,' He answered, as if grounding it out through his teeth. Katara turned and he followed at her side. She watched out of the corner of her eye, while ticking off the list of all the 'buildings'. Next, she was onto showing him the ropes and ways to get around the Tree.

'Any questions come to my quarters during the day. At night, I have rounds. Your room is in the tree next to mine, a level lower, room B1.' She said in one breath, walking away from him. He didn't question her, just went to check out his room. Katara let out the breath she'd been holding.

'Time to check on Kaori.' She exhaled, already swinging down the contraption much like the one Aang had so much enjoyed while staying with the Freedom Fighters. She landed, tipping barely and strode into the nursery.

What she saw sent a blow to her heart. She stood next to one of the volunteer caretakers. 'So many orphaned…' She whispered. A little boy, around two, waddled up to Katara the way little children do and tugged on her skirt, calling her attention.

'Up!' he ordered, giggling. Katara kneeled down and hugged the child, sympathy surging through her. She stood up with the little boy sitting on her hip.

'What's this one's name?' Katara asked, turning to the care-taker.

'Kazu!' The baby squealed in Katara's ear. She turned to examine the little guy, gasping as she saw his eyes. Blue, almost purple eyes danced with innocent laughter. His dark brown hair hung around his chubby face in bouncing curls.

'He's from the Water Tribes?' She demanded, never looking away from him.

'Yes, his parents were taking him to see the great city of Omashu, along with his brother, Jiro- now a member of our group- but the boat they were on was ambushed and Jiro saved his little brother, but lost their parents.' The girl ventured to explain. Katara studied the younger girl, noting how familiar she look-

'Meng!' She cried, realization dawning on her.

'Katara?' She questioned uncertainly, tugging at her bushy hair (which had been in a thick bun at the top of her head).

'This is so unreal! When did you join?' She asked her voice suddenly excited.

'Two days ago. When did you join?'

'I helped make this Rebellion, so really, two weeks ago.' She answered. Meng's eyes were darting here and there, as if looking for someone. Katara understood what this meant. 'Meng, one of he reasons why I'm here is because of Aang. You see, he left my brother and me, to learn Fire Bending.' Katara said as gently as possible. Meng's eyes locked onto hers.

'Why do you make him sound like a criminal?' Meng demanded, snatching Kazu away from the older girl. Katara looked speechless, then thunderous.

'W-what…wha-' Katara sputtered, her face turning red with anger. Meng simply sniffed the air snottily and turned away, her nose stuck up in pride. 'Aang does no wrong in my eyes, Meng! If you knew how much he hurt me and Sokka, you wouldn't even be questioning my allegiance!' Katara hissed, storming away.

* * *

She found herself at a small, shallow stream, relaxing in its gurgling brilliance. Sitting down and leaning against a tree, she looked into her reflection, watching how it rippled and contorted as each particle of the sparkling liquid rushed to a destination unknown to her. She frowned; the scratches from a previous rescue became apparent.

'Why can't I be beautiful like… like Kaie?' She whispered to her element, fingering the cuts. Making up her mind, she decided to heal them. Sheathing her hand in a shimmering glove, she held it up to her face, closing her eyes as the soothing liquid healed her cuts. She was lulled into the state between sleep and wakefulness when a twig snapped behind her.

She shot around like an arrow blasted by the YuYan archers. A chuckle made her flinch away as she looked upon Okuz. He plopped down on the earth next to her, still wearing the worn, concealing coat.

'Vanity always gets the best of us.' He noted, tossing aside the twig he'd snapped to call her attention. She grunted, perturbed to be caught doing such a narcissistic thing.

'Who says I'm vain?' She demanded, rising to her feet in defense. He just laughed softly, his tone not one of mirth, but of bittersweet ruefulness.

'That girl you exploded on. Oh, and she added 'floozie' to the list of insults.' He replied, easily, unaware of her mounting fury. Or just ignoring it.

'Meng is the one that's too self-absorbed to notice that Aang doesn't like her and has other things to give his attention to instead of that…that- pig!' She screeched, her rage unbolting itself. The stream froze over, emitting a chill in the air.

'In case you haven't acknowledged this fact, but I think you're jealous of the fact that another girl likes your _boyfriend_.' He taunted the word in front of her, knowing with assurance she'd take the bait.

'He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!' She ground out, her face contorting just as it had done in her reflection. 'There is only one guy that I like, and he is the only one that hasn't abandoned me! Plus saved me countless times!' She clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock.

Okuz lowered the hood, revealing his features to the sunlight. Katara felt something tug at the back of her mind, but chose to ignore it, studying his features. His skin, most likely once pale, was sun-kissed and flawless. Golden orbs probed intensely into her face, gauging out any emotion. His ebony black hair was swept into a gleaming topknot, while a thick sheet of bangs veiled his left eye, making it impossible to see that eye. Something about his facial construction, though… no, he couldn't be related to Prince Zuko.

Without a word, he yanked the hood back down over his face, welcoming the shadow. 'A secret for a secret.' He whispered, and with that, he vanished into the woods.

**

* * *

****A/N:** and there you have the second chappie of Across an Empty Battlefield. Also, I'm just now starting the third chapter, but I won't update until I get 8 reviews, kapeesh? Not that hard, now is it? 

**A/N 2:** UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL INCLUDE: a firebending prodigy warrior, named Kaida. Elsu, an Earthbending student, brother of Haru. Sitara, cousin of Katara and Sokka. Sokka's events after he left. Aang's events. Prince Zuko's events. Maybe even a lil romance! winkwink

**A/N 3**: oy...yes, I am aware of how many times Katara was angered in this chap, but believe me, she won't get angry in the next chapter...just confuzzled...among other emotions insert evil laugh here


End file.
